


Chogiwa

by Yujae_Walking



Series: Maknae x Maknae Cross Overs [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don’t make the rules but I do, I’m trying to not to make all the ships gay, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Omega Oh Sehun, Other BTS and EXO members will show up, Poor Life Choices, Sekook, Sekook is now their official ship name, but all the relationships are gonna be gay, other ships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujae_Walking/pseuds/Yujae_Walking
Summary: What was he even gonna say, ‘Sorry mom I have kinda been lying to you for over a year...you’re not gonna have grandchildren’ or maybe ‘Our family public image doesn’t matter, I mean what alpha from a wealthy family doesn’t have a Grade A omega mate...me.’[a.k.a] Jeon Jungkook is screwed and Sehun may be able to help him?





	1. This is My Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Mind: Write bad maknae x maknae crossover fan fiction?  
> Me: That's a terrible idea  
> Mind: Call it Chowgiwa  
> Me: Brilliant

          Jungkook was royally screwed, twenty-two year old heir to Big Hit, a large technology corporation, had promised to introduce his girlfriend of more than a year to his parents. Only problem was his girlfriend was 99% imaginary and 1% regret. Jungkook thought telling his parents he had a girlfriend would stop their meddling in his love life, which he preferred to be nonexistent like his current girlfriend. But as the heir to his father’s company he was suppose to have a mate to ‘complete his image as the successor of Big Hit,’ and due to his own doltishness his parents thought he might have that final piece. So to make it short, Jungkook had four days to find the girl his parents have been dying to meet over the past year and a half. 

 

>>> <<<

 

          The first three days of searching for a girl who would willingly be in a fake relationship for an extended period of time with him were hell, no girl seemed to be into the whole committed fake relationship thing. So having one day left Jungkook was desperate, desperate enough to begin the process of setting up a Tinder account. Midway through types in his hobbies Hoseok came stumbling through his apartment door, drenched in sweat and still wearing his dance practice clothing, half wheezing, half screeching Jungkook’s name.

 

_           “I would appreciate you knocking before you entered my apartment,”  _ Jungkook said, still stringing together his Tinder profile with each press of his keyboard. After catching his breath, Hoseok perked up from his crouched position against the Jungkook’s leather couch and began to deliver his news to the younger.  _ “I would of  knocked if you actually locked your door, but nevermind that I have something important to tell you.” _ The younger couldn’t help but question the importance of his ‘news,’  _ “If this is about having a karaoke night at my apartment again…” _ The younger was part way through shutting the idea of another karaoke night at his apartment down, courtesy his favorite lamp being shattered and fridge raided, when Hoseok cut him off,  _ “No, no it’s important news for you.” _ Jungkook groaned, somewhat signally Hoseok to continue, _ “I found a girl who is willing to fake date you.”  _ With the sentence out in the open Jungkook couldn’t help the sigh of relief that slipped from his lips as he turned to look at his orange haired hyung,  _ “Oh thank god, I was about to pay $10 for Tinder Plus.” _

 

_           “Tinder Plus” _ the older’s question, only drug a groan and the muttered words, _ “I don’t want to talk about my pathetic love life, can I just get her number” _ from the younger. With a wide smile he began to jot digits on a Chinese take out receipt that was littered on Jungkook’s coffee table.  

 

>>> <<<

 

          Jungkook stood outside _Congdu_ (a fancy restaurant his parent’s enjoyed), nervously tapping his black timberlands against the granite sidewalk and switching his gaze from the platinum Rolex watch on his left wrist and the busy streets of Seoul. His parent’s were already waiting inside, sipping champagne, while Jungkook waited for his girlfriend, Kim Yerim, who should of arrived fifteen minutes ago. Jungkook was sure he told her to be here at 7:00 P.M sharp, when he called her last night. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, by a loud shout,“ _Jeon Jungkook!”_ _\---_ Jungkook squinted his eyes at the tall blonde man, unsure why he was yelling his name or why he was beginning to approach him. Once the man came face to face with Jungkook, he had no idea what to do. So he stood there awkwardly staring at the slender man; sharp features, polished ivory skin, irises faintly lighter than his pupils. Jungkook could of stood their further describing the beautiful man in front of him; but, said man, interrupted his thoughts with a question, _“Are you Jeon Jungkook?” ---_ Jungkook was a bit sceptical as to why the man knew his name, but he still answered, _“Yes…?”_

 

          The taller let out a sigh of relief at the confirmation, _ “Oh great I found you…”  _ eyes taking in the others stature the man just had to express his thoughts out loud,  _ “...wait you’re a lot more attractive than a guy looking for a fake girlfriend should be.” --- “Ummm...who are you?”  _ Jungkook mustered up, unsure of how to respond to his comment, his never been good with compliments...was that even considered a compliment?  _ “Oh Sehun”  _ the man said as if Jungkook should already know who he is, Jungkook gave him a confused look cause he definitely didn’t know him.  _ “Does the name Kim Yerim ring a bell?” --- _ Yep, Jungkook really didn’t know what was happening or how this guy knew Kim Yerim...he is pretty sure he talked to a girl last night.  _ “Well I’m not her, but I am her best friend and I just came here to update you on the situation.” _ Yep, he was still completely clueless and unsure if Sehun would allow him to ask any questions for the purpose of clarification or just basic understanding. Sensing the confusion from the way his face was scrunched up _ \--- _ it made him look like a bunny in Sehun’s opinion _ \---  _ Sehun decided to give it to him straight so he could end this conversation and possibly pick up a coffee,  _ “Yerim ended up feeling uncomfortable about the hole fake girlfriend thing….so she is dropping the part.” _

        Jungkook finally understood...he was 100% screwed,  _ “ Oh shit, what am I supposed to tell my parents? They think I have been dating someone for a year and a half, oh god” ---  _ Threading his fingers through his hair he tried to relieve some of his nerves by firmly grasping at the strands, slightly pulling the black locks.  _ “Hey your not gonna pull out your hair right? I’m sure everything's going to be fine,”  _ the man he has probably know for five minutes at the most was trying to console him in his own way? Yet, Jungkook knew it was **game over** once his Mother approached them and asked all the questions Jungkook didn’t want to answer at the moment or maybe even ever,  _ “Jungkook is she here yet?…Oh, I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, who’s this young man Jungkook?”  _

 

 _“Well, mom this is…”_ Jungkook tried to answer, he was too nervous to form proper sentences and Sehun luckily aided him, _“Oh Sehun, nice to meet you Mrs. Jeon.”_ _\---_ She turned to greet Sehun before getting back to the subject at hand, _“Jungkook, where is that girlfriend of yours?” ---_ _“ Ummm...she is…”_ What was he even gonna say, ‘Sorry mom I have kinda been lying to you for over a year...you’re not gonna have grandchildren’ or maybe ‘Our family public image doesn’t matter, I mean what alpha from a wealthy family doesn’t have a Grade A omega mate...me.’ And Jungkook, having the amazing luck he has, doesn’t get to directly disappoint his mother...Sehun does it for him, _“She isn’t real.” --- “Excuse me?”_ Jungkook’s mother asked, not quite processing the situation at hand. Luckily Jungkook’s favorite person decides to reconfirm the statement, _“Jungkook’s girlfriend isn’t real.” --- “Jungkook is that true, did you lie to your father and I?”_ the look his mother gave him, as she asked him to confirm or deny the statement, was one of hope that her only son didn’t lie to her and completely disregard his family bloodline. Jungkook knows his next words are going to anger his father and disappoint his mother, _“I’m sorry mom, it’s just…”_ the last bits of hope draining from her eyes made Jungkook’s breath hitch, he really didn’t want to do this, but it was time to finally ripe this bandaid off and take the momentary ache that came with it. Taking one last breath Jungkook opens his mouth, _“She isn’t real because I’m Jungkook’s fiance,”_ those words weren’t his and neither was the ivory palm, lacing their fingers with his. 


	2. White Wine and Sweaty Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jungkook internally panicking, while Sehun sips on white wine without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update but I really wanted to get something up cause I've just been so bad with updating. I am planing to post another short chapter soon (hopefully by the end of this week). Also this isn't beta-read so it's probably low qual.

The look Jungkook’s mother gave their intertwined hands was one of pure shock, which only made his anxiety increase by ten folds. The fact that Sehun had been bold enough to tell his mother that they were engaged was too much for Jungkook to deal with, he could already imagine the unpleasant way her face would contort after she processed the fact that he was engaged to another man...she would be disappointed that he would risk the reputation of the family business or maybe even disgusted with his lifestyle. 

Just as beads of sweat began to form on Jungkook’s temples, his mother’s eyes started to soften with something akin to understanding.  
“Was this why you didn’t introduce us earlier Jungkook...you were afraid of what your father and I would think?”  
Bolting was his initial solution, but his mother’s eyes reflected the same look she gave him as a child when he would come in crying about a scrapped knee or bruised finger...he didn’t have to heart to run away when she looked at him like that, the guilt would eat away at him if he ran off as well as if he stayed and continued to lie to her.  
“Jungkook, your father and I don’t care about the gender of your mate as long as your happy...and, well, they have to meet your father’s standards, you know how seriously he treats businesses related stuff.” 

If his mother wouldn’t veto their ‘engagement’ on the prospect of public criticism, than he was sure his father’s standards would end this mess for sure (aka his Father’s golden checklist of valuable traits in a mate....rich, an omega, known by the public, lacking a criminal record, and all those others standards his father felt were fit for someone who would represent their family’s company). Jungkook was hoping his father would help him end this lie while it was still early in the game, maybe they would even leave him alone for a bit after a ‘big break up’ that his father forced...he could only hope things would go this way, that his father would react in the matter he predicted.

>>> <<<

Settling at the table, Jungkook help but notice the confidence that Sehun admitted he sat with his left over his right, napkin neatly placed on his lap, and his wine glass sat so effortlessly in the palm of his hand...Jungkook assumed the man had some sort of exposure to the upper class, maybe the man was even breed from the class that had their business handed down by blood, lives closely observed by the public eye, and emphasis on profit before anything else (okay maybe Jungkook was still salty about his father missing his 5th grade play in order to go golfing with an ‘important client’...maybe his father gained a client that day but he lost the opportunity to see him play tree #1, not to brag but he was the ONLY TREE with lines).

His father’s cold stare snapped him back to reality, the look was the same one he gave business that asked to partner with him. His grey eyes were examining them, studying his fiancé for any red flags in terms of his outwards presentation.  
“Jungkook would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend?” Though his father parsed it like a question, he knew he was actually demanding answers from Jungkook...which he wasn’t really ready to come up with.  
“Fiancé actually,”  
“Excuse me?” Mr. Jeon’s attention shifted to Sehun,  
“Let me properly introduce myself, I’m Oh Sehun. As of two months ago I’ve upgraded from Jungkook’s boyfriend to future Mr. Jeon.”  
“You’re engaged to Jungkook?” Mr.Jeon asked, shifting his attention, once again, to stare his own son down for answers.  
“Yes….” he tried to reply with as must confidence as he could, the way Sehun kicked his calf under the table indicated that he wasn’t doing his best. So he bit his lip to stop himself from hissing for the pain and tried again, “It’s true, Sehun and I are engaged.”

Silence engulfed the table for ten dreadful seconds, where Jungkook was terrified if he’s father would snap once he processed the situation and Sehun sat there legs crossed, wine glass elegantly held between his middle and ring finger, sipping white wine like this situation was no big deal…it kinda ticked Jungkook off that this man could just sit here and say whatever he wanted without thinking about the consciences that he would have to face, the mess he would be left to clean up.

Jungkook’s heart stopped as his father gazed upon Sehun in curiosity, “So Sehun tell us about yourself.” It was THE REAL TEST, one slip and Jungkook could be done with this whole situation. So he listened as Sehun talked for around forty-five minutes about himself and so far everything check out: he was twenty-six, an omega, graduated with a Masters in Mathematics and Statistics from Seoul University, is currently modeling, and the big OK for his dad, his father was the freaking branch manager of a pharmaceutical company that was based in Japan but was know expanding to South Korea not to mention his mom was a freaking big fashion designer in Seoul (he remembers his father getting suites tailored by her for special business occasions)…aka they are rich and influential, the type of people Jungkook’s father likes…  
“It’s a shame Jungkook didn’t introduce you to us early,”  
Yep, he wasn’t getting out of this any time soon…  
“He was nervous about introducing me to you, but the wait had been fine. I’m glad I finally meet you two.” Sehun responded as if he genuinely meant it.  
“I never thought Jungkook could bag someone of your quality, but his fiancé.” Jungkook’s father faintly said out loud, almost as it was not meant for his ear to hear. Especially, when the man he had know to be cold and static 99.99% of the time look at him and gave a slight smile,  
"I shouldn’t have doubted your ability to find someone right for you…and for the company of course.”

One hundred precent screwed…he might as well freaking marry the guy right now cause he doesn’t know how to get out of this with out a)Marrying someone he doesn’t love or b)Disappointing his parents by calling off his fake engagement with a guy they actually like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologies for not updating sooner, I really thought I would of got more done with this fic by now but I haven't and I really apologies about that. I'm hoping to update more regularly, but it may be shorter chapters cause I suck at making myself finish long chapter --- I legit get half of it written while the other half is an outline and I just don't end up getting the other half completely written till later on.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep another Jeon Jungkook x Oh Sehun fanfic \\_[0~O]_/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and thank you for reading <3
> 
>  


End file.
